


Where is my mind?

by NeusWastedLife



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Short One Shot, lenguaje soez, lenguaje susio, mini-polvo, paja mental TENÍA QUE DECIRLO
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Es de noche, la única sesión de un autocine abandonado; Tyler ya se está riendo antes de darle una calada al cigarro y yo suspiro después de apoyar la frente contra el cristal de la ventanilla.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is my mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene spoilers, pero si no sabéis nada de la historia, pasan totalmente desapercibidos, así que como si no los tuviera (o bueno, idk, si no os queréis arriesgar, casi mejor porque tampoco soy muy sutil). Puede situarse tanto en la película como en el libro, aunque al escribirlo quizá haya estado pensando un poco más en la versión literaria.

_«Y puedes hacer de todo, menos tocar. Haz de todo... menos tocarme.»_  

Es de noche, la única sesión de un autocine abandonado. Tyler ya se está riendo antes de darle una calada al cigarro y yo suspiro después de apoyar la frente contra el cristal de la ventanilla.

—Pobre putilla desenfrenada. ¡Fíjate, sólo se está haciendo de rogar!

—A mí me parece que es por lo de su madre.

—Nah, nah. —Me pasa la cerveza— ¿A quién pretende engañar? ¡Nadie se opera las tetas para complacer a la familia!

—Tenía cáncer de pecho.

—O eso es lo que nos quiere hacer creer.

O lo que nos quiere hacer creer Tyler. En quince minutos y en mitad de la nada encuentra los desperfectos de un cine de verano de los años setenta y se las apaña para que el proyector —«dispositivo opto-mecánico empleado para mostrar películas», dice— arranque a pesar de todo. Y lo único que hay en condiciones es un mediometraje portugués subtitulado.

Lo sé, Dios nos pille confesados. O lo que es más probable: machacándonosla en el parque.

La imagen de la pantalla parpadea de vez en cuando y una ráfaga de viento rasga la tela justo en los ojos de la tipa. Resulta gracioso, porque desde el primer fotograma Tyler no ha parado de comentar que se le quedan igual de blancos que a Marilyn Monroe en una escena subida de tono y ahora parece estar poseída, como si la película acabase de dar un giro argumental fuera de tono.

Tyler ríe y yo le miro. Le miro porque no queda otra y porque sus carcajadas van perdiendo sonido, porque su imagen pestañea débilmente, porque empieza a cobrar los efectos de la pantalla del cine; defectuosa, intermitente, hipnotizante. Al final del camino, Tyler Durden es como una pantalla de cine antigua, con olor a jabón y sangre, declinando el ambiente a su antojo y dándote a entender que tú también formas parte de la película; que tú también eres importante para la resolución final.

¿Acaso lo soy... al menos, para la suya?

Mientras la puta película se estropea minuto a minuto, sé que ya ha empezado a pajearse, seguramente aburrido por no haber tenido tiempo de colar uno de sus órganos empalmados como mensaje subliminal favorito. Se excita con cosas muy raras —se está tirando a Marla, no sé de qué me sorprendo— y yo sólo tengo ganas de pelear, de destrozar cada pequeña partícula dentro de este coche que no pertenece a nadie. Pero llega un momento que el que se está pajeando soy yo, o no soy yo pero son las uñas de Tyler y mi entrepierna la que se retuerce bajo su puño. El asiento se hunde hasta que puedo ver el techo convertido en virutas y el polvo se escurre por el sudor de sus dedos bruscos. Pero llega otro momento, ése en el que estoy incorporado de nuevo y el reflejo contra la luna delantera me indica que no hay nadie a mi lado. 

Son como luces,  _flashes_ , los mismos mensajes subliminales que tanto le gusta colarte. Tyler puede que no me esté besando los labios, puede que me esté lamiendo el cerebro, soy capaz de hacerme una imagen mental porque todo está ahí, en mi mente. Mi mente agujerea mi escroto, mi mente mordisquea mis músculos, mi mente carcajea en mi boca.

_My mind._

—¿Nunca has probado a correrte en la zona de lucha? —susurra entre dientes y tan pronto como acabamos por manchar la tapicería de semen, volvemos a quedar respaldados frente a la pantalla, con los subtítulos cada vez más borrosos.

—No. ¿Y tú?

—Por favor, yo no podría hacerlo si tú no pelearas conmigo.

—No pelearé contigo en la zona de lucha.

Tyler niega con la cabeza, entre risas.

—Pero estaría bien, ¿a que sí?

_Where is my mind?_


End file.
